


Constant Shadow

by flickawhip



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: So when these rich men that she wantsShow her ways they can take care of herI'll have found a way to be there with her still...Magda may have to share her love... but she does keep her.





	Constant Shadow

Magda says nothing as she assists Octopussy, her mistress and lover, to dress for a ‘date night’ with Mr Bond.

She had found that by staying silent she could stay by Octopussy’s side, even when the woman had one of her men... neither Octopussy or James seemed to want to settle down... at least, not together, and Magda was content to share her lover, as long as she didn’t lose her... 

“He charms you... doesn’t he?”

“He does... but then I have all the feminine wiles needed in your tender care, Magda my dear...”

The words sting, as gently and honestly said as they are, because they may be true but she will never be enough.


End file.
